Choice
by iheartdrew
Summary: Seth imprinted on Jacob's cousin but when the new werewolf Jesse the badboy comes in will Seth lose her to Jesse. Find out. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you like! Read and Review!

I lay in bed with my blinds closed tightly. I was in a major dilemma. Two werewolves had imprinted on me! First we had Seth. Oh … Seth. He was the sweetest guy ever always opening doors for me, saying the nicest things, and just had this personality that immediately drew me in. Then there was Jesse, he was new to the whole werewolf thing. Like me he wasn't there to experience the whole Volturi and vampire attacking Forks thing. Jesse had dark brown hair and had it neatly cut but with a little messiness to it. He was hawttt and no one could disagree. Even Bella. He was the bad boy of the group. Even badder the Jacob if you could imagine! He was still nice to me but he was just such a bad boy and something about him pulled me in.

Seth told me that he had imprinted on me first but after meeting Jesse he said the same thing. Well you all must be wondering who I am. I'm Ali. I'm Jake's cousin. I moved to Forks after my parents passed away in a car crash. I live with Jake and Billy now. I moved here after I finished my junior year in high school and I'm now attending the high school at La Push. I met Seth at school and immediately felt my heart skip a beat. We had PE together and he picked me to be on his team for baseball. After that we spent every minute together and that's when he told me he had imprinted on me. I already knew the whole imprinting thing from Jake so it was pretty simple for me to understand.

I met Jesse 4months after I met Seth. I heard his name but never really knew him. After a group of vampire came to La Push Jesse had turned into a werewolf. I met him at the group meeting and felt my heart skip just like it had when I saw Seth. Later the pack went vampire hunting and of course Jesse was thinking about me so the pack heard. Seth and him got into a nasty fight leaving poor Seth with a brutal cut on his arm. Werewolves healed fast so I didn't even want to think how bad it was in the beginning. The pack went to the elders but the elders didn't know what to do. Nothing in all of their years had happened like this or even close. There was one imprint for each person. Then why did I have two? They were in my heart. I couldn't live without Seth or Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished a whole entire pint of fudgy chocolate brownie while thinking who to pick. The tension between Jesse and Seth was getting too much so I knew I had to figure it out

now. "What's up, fatso." Jake said as I came out with my empty ice cream container. "Omigosh, Jake! I have no idea who to pick! Help!" He chuckled and threw a notebook at me. "Um,

ouch. What is this?" "It's a notebook." he replied with a sarcastic tone. "I know what it is. What's it for?" "Write your pros and cons on Jesse and Seth. Personally I like Seth better for you  
but go with your gut." and with that he flew out the door to go meet Nessie. I waddled back to my room with the notebook in my hand. When I looked at my phone there were two texts.

One from Seth and one from Jesse. **HEY I REALLY MISS YOU! COULD WE MEET UP SOON? CALL ME. –SETH** and **HEY BABE ITS JESSE. WANNA MEET AT THE PIZZA PLACE LATER?**

Urgh! I always worried about going through life never finding my other half but now I had two and was still frustrated as hell. I put my phone down and opened up the notebook. I

grabbed a pen and started writing. _Jesse; Pros: He's a really good kisser, I feel so happy and always have a little extra adrenaline when I'm with him, he's really cute, he's a smooth talker;_

Cons: none of my relatives like him, he has a little bit of a temper. I stopped and couldn't think of anything else. I later added incredibly eyes to the pros list. Now Seth. _Seth; Pros: he's super  
sweet, such a gentlemen, he makes me feel so warm and bubbly inside, he makes me feel so special, all my relatives like him; Cons: he's jealous easily, sometimes he's too sweet…_ I put my

notebook down and closed my eyes. One part of me wanted Seth so much but when I thought about Jesse the other side cried out for him. At that moment I heard a thud. I got up from

my bed and opened the door to find Jesse right in front of me. "Jesse? What are you doing here?" My mind instantly went Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, pick him! His chocolate brown eyes had

worry in them. "What's wrong?!" He looked up at me and started blushing, "I thought you were in trouble cause you weren't answering your phone. I hope Billy doesn't mind the door." I

looked down the hall and saw the front door lying on the ground. I gave a giggle. Jesse pulled my chin up and gave me a kiss. His lips were nice and warm and my heart sped up so fast.

Eeek! In mid kiss Jesse pulled away and I heard a growl ripple through his chest. "What's wrong?!" I asked. "Seth is coming." At that moment a giant wolf came tumbling in the house.

"What are you doing here Seth?" I pushed Jesse aside to get to Seth. Seth gave out a small whimper. "Seth? Could you please phase so I can talk with you?" He ran out and came back

shortly. Jesse was by my side chest shaking more than ever. I put my hand on him, "relax. Please." He got calmer but was still shaking. "I um, thought you were um in trouble. And when I  
saw your door I got really worried." Oh he was just precious. "I'm sorry. Hope Billy isn't too mad." I looked down to see big long cuts in Billy's floor. I laughed, "He'll be fine." I stepped

forward to Seth but immediately knew showing affection towards either one with the other one there wasn't too smart. I stopped in the middle. "Well guys thanks for checking on me but

um I'm good." I smiled at them. "Okay. So do you want to do something?" Seth asked. Jesse then took my hand. "What about pizza tonight?" I looked at both of them. Shaking and

rippling and growling. "I actually have a lot of stuff to do. Sorry! Um but yeah. So bye!" I ran back into my room. I crawled into bed and tried to hold my tears back. I must've fallen asleep

because I was awaken my Jake's booming voice. "What the hell happened in here?!?!?! Ali?!!!!!!!" Jake opened my room. He was real upset. "Hey erm. I see you saw the living room." His  
face was so serious. "So I didn't answer my texts from Seth and Jesse so they thought something happened to me so Jesse kinda kicked or knocked the door down and Seth was still in

wolf form when he came in here so he left the markings there." Jake still looked upset. "Could you please just pick one already." and left my room.

**If you like review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A dark shadow followed me as I walked on the beach at night. I turned around towards the shadow, "Who are you?" "It's me your werewolf." I ran into the shadow and gave him a hug.

"Seth? or Jesse?" "Whoever you want me to be I shall be." I stepped back but couldn't see his face. "Come out so I can see you." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Even in the

moonlight there was a dark shadow on his face. And at that moment he disappeared. From both sides Jesse and Seth came out in their wolf form. Jesse was jet black towering over Seth.

They were circling me eyeing each other growling. "Stop! Stop it! Both of you!" Jesse lunged towards Seth and I fell to the ground with my arms covering my face. Hot tears fell from my

eyes and onto the sand. My throat was burning and my body felt numb as my ears rung with the snarling of the two werewolves. Seth and Jesse. Both imprinting on me…

I was awoken by a very big shaking. I thought I was in an earthquake! I jumped up from my bed only to hit my head on Jake's. "Ouch!!!" I said grabbing my forehead. "Are you okay? You  
were crying and yelling." I looked around me. My room was dark and my pillow was wet. "Yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Just bad dream." I pulled the covers over my body and curled up into a ball. I

tried sleeping but couldn't. The images were so real I couldn't get them out of my head. I heard Jake open his window and heard Nessie climb in. Why couldn't I pick one already. At that

moment I realized that in my dream when Jesse pounced on Seth I collapsed not because Jesse would get hurt but Seth would. I found myself imagining being with Seth and felt a

warmness in my heart. Did I really love Jesse or was the adrenaline I felt when I was with him all. I went back through my mind and thought of all those happy moments with Seth. The

first time I met him when I went with Jake to the bonfire. Seth looked up from the hotdog he was shoving in his mouth and his eyes just sparkled. My heart raced and I felt so happy and

in love. When I was introduced to him it felt like I was electrocuted when I shook his hand, but in a good way. All this warmness in me exploded and I felt like I could fly. Or I could just

jump and know that if Seth was there that would all be okay. The second time I saw him was at Emily's house. He was the perfect gentleman and he gave me his spot so I could sit. I still

remember him eating his muffin but he kept looking up at me and I knew I was staring. Emily told me he never saw Seth this way and she had a good feeling about the two of us. Finally

when Seth told me he had imprinted on me my threw myself into his arms and gave him a huge hug. I felt like I was glued to him. Not wanting to let go just let the world go on and stay in  
his warm arms forever. Feel his arms wrap around me, his body shake when he laughed, and that bubbly feeling that made me want to jump for joy that I felt when I was with him. I

wanted Seth. I loved Seth. I liked Jesse but Seth. It was clear to me now too. Jesse was great but my feeling were always that I wanted to be with Jesse but not wanting to hurt Seth. I

felt guilty when I was with Jesse but I never did when I was with Seth. "Seth." I whispered under my covers…

**Like?! I hope you do!!! Was real emotional hehee! :D**


End file.
